forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Silverstar
| used-by = Selûnite divine spellcasters | variants = | rules = 2nd & 3rd editions }} A silverstar was a specialty priest or a prestige class for worshipers of Selûne the Moonmaiden. They were warrior priests armed with much moon-related magic. Entry A being of any race could become a silverstar, but they were required to be reasonably wise and hardy In the time of Netheril, they could be any good alignment, but in the 14th century DR they were required specifically to be chaotic good. They needed to be capable in battle, especially in the dark or when unable to see, and to master a combat style based around dodging and making mobile attacks. They should be skilled in finding their way and in scrutinizing the motives of others. They also needed the ability for divine magic; clerics needed access to the Moon domain. Most began as clerics, others as rangers. Culture They were an elite group within the church of Selûne. Silverstars were devoted advocates of freedom and tolerance and were dedicated seekers of truth. They were considered to be close to the goddess. They defended the weak and the oppressed and they would not stand slavery. They worked to cultivate harmony among both lycanthropes and other people. Silverstars generally operated in either big cities by the coast that relied on the sea for food and trade, or on the edges of civilization, where lycanthropes were often found. However, they would not stay in one place for a great length of time, instead being grabbed a new cause or mission or simple wanderlust, and would soon move on. They were thought to be "touched" with prophecy and they occasionally received visions from their goddess. They commanded lunar energy and some of the power of the moon in order to serve Selûne's aims on Toril. Possessions They could wear any armor and wield any bludgeoning weapon, but they favored the Moon's Hand, a smooth-headed mace. Abilities These specialty priests could turn undead like other clerics. They were also granted infravision to 30 feet (9.1 meters). After the Year of Wild Magic, 1372 DR, they instead received low-light vision, known as "lunar sight". They were proficient in astrology and navigation. Silverstars could cast certain bonus spells, namely starshine, moonbeam or ''lower''/''raise water'', moonblade, moon path or true seeing (known as "prophet's sight"). In the time of Netheril, they could also cast as bonus spells protection from evil, locate object, locate creature, abjure, find the path, dream, holy word, and restoration or regenerate. After 1372 DR, they could freely cast Moon domain spells, and finally received the moonfire spell. Veteran silverstars could launch shooting stars from a hand or their eyes, up to three per tenday, to a distance of 70 feet (21 meters). These glowing projectiles with tails of fire exploded on impact or at the end of their range and caused much damage over 5 feet (1.5 meters). However, after 1372 DR, they could only project from their eyes small orbs of glowing lunar energy similar to dancing lights; these were called tears of Selûne. After 1372 DR, with a power called "moonshield", a senior silverstar learned to resist Shadow Weave magic, becoming resistance to enchantments, illusions, and necromancy and against spells of darkness, whatever the source of the magic. In the hands of a silverstar, a Moon's Hand, even a non-magical one, was more accurate and more damaging, and could inflict injuries even on creatures that could only be hurt by enchanted weapons. A later silverstar could even treat any heavy mace they wielded as a Moon's Hand, transforming it into an enchanted weapon with shock and later shocking burst powers. A silverstar was not immune to lycanthropy, but if they were infected, they could make some use of it. If the infecting lycanthrope was chaotic good, or if the silverstar's alignment changed to that of the lycanthrope, then they became a natural lycanthrope, not an infected lycanthrope. They could control their transformations, and moreover, thanks to the blessing of Selûne, they were not vulnerable to silver weaponry. However, one who turned to evil could not remain a silverstar. After 1372 DR, they could be infected by any kind of lycanthrope, and became a natural lycanthrope, did not change alignment, and remained aware of their activities in any form. In the time of Netheril, silverstars were immune to maze, guards and wards, and other spells and effects that confused direction or cause one to get lost. Relationships They were utterly opposed to the machinations of Selûne's twin sister, Shar, and her followers. They despised most kinds of undead. Appendix Background The silverstar is a 2nd-edition specialty priest class for followers of Selûne, first presented in Forgotten Realms Adventures and expanded and updated for Faiths and Avatars. It was revised again for Netheril: Empire of Magic, where it was merged with the Guide specialty priest class. The silverstar was later recreated as a 3rd-edition prestige class in Faiths and Pantheons. This article attempts to merge the distinct versions. References Category:Specialty priest classes Category:Prestige classes Category:Worshipers of Selûne